Now Day Karaoke Party
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode "Now Day Party", where Michael wants a birthday, but there are references to other episodes. One Lost Boy introduces a karaoke machine to the festivities, and the party becomes an Underground House sing-along. Rated T for future chapters. If anyone wants to give me suggestions for songs, feel free, but keep them as clean as possible!
1. Chapter 1

This is a missing scene from where Michael wants a birthday (I think it's called "Now Day Party" but I'm not sure). I thought it would be kind of fun to make it into one of the songfics I've read on other websites.

Wendy and the Lost Boys had just finished decorating for Michael's birthday party. Wendy was just about to start the first game when she saw the Twins setting up a large box."What's this?" she asked.

"Slightly insisted that we..." Nag started.  
"Use this for the party. It's a..." Plug continued.  
"Karaoke machine."

"That's right," Slightly agreed. With those words, he selected a CD and took the microphone. "Happy birthday, Michael!"

_This ol' highway's getting longer_

_Seems there ain't no end in sight _

_To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest_

_I've got to ride in Denver tomorrow night_

The boys grinned as they heard the mellow sounds of Garth Brooks.

_I called the house but no one answered_

_For the last two weeks no one's been home_

_I guess she's through with me, to tell the truth I just can't see_

_What's kept the woman holding on this long _

_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

"Slightly!" Wendy tried to sound stern when she heard the offensive language, but couldn't help laughing.

Slightly just grinned and continued his song.

_The competition's getting younger_

_Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall_

_The worn out tape of Chris LeDoux, lonely women and bad booze_

_Seem to be the only friends I've left at all _

"Everybody!" he shouted before the chorus started again.

The boys and Wendy grinned and joined in the song as well.

_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

_Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

Slightly took a bow as everyone applauded. "Anyone else slightly want to try this out?"

"I do!" Nibs called, jumping to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few words with the Twins, who set up a table to hold the karaoke machine and were acting as the DJs, and hunting through another box, which was full of CDs, Nibs pulled out another one. The second-in-command took the mike and began to sing.

_Who's that whisperin' in the trees?  
__It's two sailors and they're on leave  
__Pipes and chains and swingin' hands  
__Who's your daddy? Yes I am_

"Yeah, right, Nibs!" Slightly couldn't help teasing him, but he liked the song that Nibs was singing.

_Fat cat came to play  
__Now he can't run fast enough  
__You'd best stay away  
__When the pushers come to shove_

"Join me on the chorus!" Nibs shouted.

All the boys and Wendy were singing by this time, and Nibs had even taken Wendy's hand, dancing with her.

_Zoot suit riot (Riot!)  
__throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (Riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_Blow Daddy!_

Nibs and Wendy were spinning over the floor as Curly was getting to his feet.

_A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man  
__A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band  
__Cut me Sammy and you'll understand  
__In my veins hot music ran_

"Take it, Wendy!" Nibs added before he ran out of breath.

Wendy nodded as she took the next part of the verse.

_You got me in a sway  
__and I want to swing you done  
__Now you sailors know  
__Where your women come for love_

She and Nibs sang the chorus together, _Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot_

Curly was almost flattened when Nibs and Wendy bumped into him; he had been trying to make his way to where the Twins were.

As Nibs lifted her up, he and Wendy continued singing together.

_Oh you got me in a sway  
__and I want to swing you done  
__Now you sailors know  
__Where your women come for love_

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

Once again, everyone was singing with Nibs.

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot_

Nibs and Wendy were out of breath from their dancing, and over the applause, they sat down as Curly took his turn with the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Curly stepped up to the microphone when Nibs and Wendy sat down. He looked uncharacteristically serious as he started his song.

_The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top  
__The snow is softly fallin'  
__The air is still within the silence of my room  
__I hear your voice softly callin'  
_

The Twins' eyes widened, and huge grins spread. They loved this song. In fact, they loved all of Gordon Lightfoot's songs. They decided to make this song extra special, by shining a spotlight on the singer.

_If I could only have you near  
__To breathe a sigh or two  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
__On this winter night with you_

Curly rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the Twins, but he knew what they were doing.

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
__My glass is almost empty  
__I read again between the lines upon the page  
__The words of love you sent me_

"You think he's talking about Wendy, his mother, or himself?" Nibs asked Slightly, who just shrugged and kept his eyes on their surprisingly deep friend.

_If I could know within my heart  
__That you were lonely too  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
O__n this winter night with you_

Wendy took Michael on her lap and hugged him. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Curly smiled as he sang the last verse.

_The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
__The shades of night are liftin'  
__The mornin' light steals across my windowpane  
__Where webs of snow are driftin'_

_If I could only have you near  
__To breathe a sigh or two  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
__And to be once again with you_

_To be once again with you_

When the song ended, Slightly broke the awed silence. "That was interesting, Curly. Where'd you slightly think it up?"

Curly shrugged and grinned, gesturing to the Twins. "They've always been ballad fanatics, and I saw them slip that song into the CDs."

The Twins grinned sheepishly, knowing that the jig was up. They could always do another ballad later on.

"Curly, that was beautiful!" Wendy whispered when he sat down again.

"Actually, Wendy, that was-" Nag started.  
""Song For a Winter's Night!"" Plug continued.  
"But enough of this sentiment; let's-"  
"Get this party started!"  
"Slightly, can you fill-"  
"In for us as the DJ?"

"Sure, Twins," Slightly went over to the CD player.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Twins took their place at the front of the room, Slightly took over the karaoke machine.

The Twins smirked and began to sing.

Nag started, _Blue lights flashing in my rear-view mirror __  
__The sheriff says, "Boy I should have known it was you_

Plug jumped in, _"You've got fourteen people in the back of this truck __  
__I've warned you twice and now I'm writing you up." __  
__I said, "Officer, what have I done?"_

Then they sang together, _He smiled and said, "Boy, you're having too much fun."_

Nag continued, _Too much fun? What's that mean? __  
__It's like too much money, there's no such thing_

Plug went on, _It's like a girl too pretty, with too much class __  
__Being too lucky, a car too fast_

Nag grinned as he sang, _No matter what they say I've done __  
__I ain't never had too much fun_

Wendy gasped. "I...ain't...never?"

The Lost Boys burst out laughing. They'd never heard the Twins sing, or say, anything like this.

Plug's grin was as wide as his brother's as he sang, _There was a fight Friday night at the Stumble Inn __  
__Me and ol' Harley just had to join in_

Nag jumped in again. _Next thing you know we were both seeing stars __  
__They threw us out and closed down the bar_

Plug sang again, _I said, "The Long Branch is open. The night's still young __  
__And we ain't never had too much fun."_

Nag smirked as he sang, _I'm a holy terror, a tornado  
_

Plug grinned as he sang, _Wind me up, turn me loose and let me go_

Wendy, who had been frozen to her seat the whole time, rose, and went over to Slightly.

Meanwhile, Nag was singing, _Too much fun, what's that mean?_

Plug joined in, _It's like too much money; there's no such thing._

Now all the boys were singing with the Twins as Nag sang, _It's like a girl too pretty, with too much class_

Plug nodded as he sang, _Bein' too lucky, a car too fast_

Nag grinned as he sang _No matter what they say I've done_

Plug smirked as he sang, _I ain't never had too much fun_

Now all the boys were singing together, _No matter what they say I've done, I ain't never had too much fun. __  
__Give me the reins and let me run __  
__'Cause I ain't never had too much fun_

The Lost Boys applauded and whooped. "I slightly didn't think you had it in you!" Slightly said as they came back to the table

"Curse your bad-" Nag started.  
"Influence on us!" Plug finished.

"All right, Twins!" Nibs shouted.

Wendy gave a neutral smile. "Yes, all right, Twins, you've had your fun, and now it's my turn to sing."

After a few words with Slightly, he went back to his seat, and the Twins took over the CD player again.

Wendy took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

She continued and went over to Michael.

_I believe  
__It's meant to be, darlin'  
__I watch you when you are sleeping  
__You belong with me  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Or is this burning (burning) an eternal flame. _

_Say my name  
__Sun shines through the rain  
__A whole life so lonely  
__And then you come and ease the pain  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_.

She saw Peter's door open and he and Tinkerbell came in. (A/N: See? Peter made it into the story!)

_Say my name  
__Sun shines through the rain  
__A whole life so lonely  
__And then you come and ease the pain __  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, oh. _

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame._

She smiled at Peter as he sat down.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

She went over to Peter and hugged him. Peter was already lost in a pleasant daydream of her...or maybe his last adventure.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Aaaaahh, an eternal flame._

She then went back to the front.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

"Bravo, Wendy! That was amazing!" Peter applauded the hardest as Wendy sat down again.

"Peter, do you want to do one?" Nibs asked, "I'll pick it out for you."

Peter nodded. He'd seen Slightly do this sort of thing lots of times; it didn't seem too hard.

However, the Twins saw Nibs smirk as he picked up a CD. He put a finger to his lips as he gave them the song.

What do you think Nibs will have Peter sing? Find out in the next chapter! And don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter went up, Nibs handed the Twins the song he wanted his leader to sing. He held a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.

"You are..." Nag whispered when he saw the CD.  
"So banished!" Plug whispered in agreement.

Nibs just grinned and shrugged. Meanwhile, Peter was shocked to hear the opening notes. "Very funny, Nibs, I'm not singing that!"

Slightly, who had also heard the song's intro, was laughing as he said, "No, Peter, you slightly let Nibs pick it, and you're going to sing it. Come on, it's not _that_ bad!"

Peter frowned and began to sing.

_We talk about your work, how your boss is a jerk  
__We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
__We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
__About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
__We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
__We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
__The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
__And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
__You know talking about you makes me smile  
__But every once in awhile_

By this time, all the boys were cracking up. They couldn't believe that Nibs had chosen such a song for Peter to sing.

"Boys, don't laugh at Peter," Wendy tried to sound stern, but she was also trying really hard not to laugh herself.

Curly grinned. "Wendy, we're not laughing _at_ Peter, we're laughing _with_ Peter! It's just that...well, Peter's not laughing!"

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

Tinkerbell was laughing so hard she was crying. "Nibs, you know Peter will never forget this!"

Nibs grinned. "Sure he will! After all, he forgets everything else!"

"Good point!"

Meanwhile, Peter was still singing. However, his scowl was vanishing as the song progressed.

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
__Your high school team and your moisturizer cream  
__We talk about your nana up in Muncie, Indiana  
__We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
__We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
__The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize_

By this time, even he was smiling as he continued.

_We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
__And your medical charts and where you start  
__You know talking about you makes me grin  
__But every now and then_

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

By now, all the boys were applauding not only Peter's amateur singing ability, but also the success of Nibs' little joke.

_You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
__I wanna talk about me_

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

Over the applause and laughter, John asked, "Nibs, what possessed you to make Peter sing something like that?"

Nibs tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as he said, "I'm sorry, John, but the second-in-command can only kiss up to Peter for so long!"

As if that was his cue, Slightly jumped up, pointed at Nibs, and shouted, "He just slightly said that; not me!"

Peter tried hard to look stern as he said, "Nibs, I should banish you for this...but I won't. This was actually kind of fun! Who's going to sing now?"


	6. Chapter 6

The boys all saw John looking wistfully at the karaoke machine when Peter asked his question.

"Do you want to do one, John?" Curly asked. "We can pick one out for you."

John suddenly looked nervous. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not really a singer."

"It doesn't matter. This is slightly just for fun," Slightly assured him. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Wait a minute. Come with me and I'll do a song with you."

John nodded and let Slightly pick the song.

When the music began, Slightly started, _I'm meetin' my buddies out on the lake:  
__We're headed out to a special place we love,  
__That just a few folks know._

Suddenly, they heard Nibs join in as well.

_There's no signin' up, no monthly dues  
__Take your Johnson, your Mercury or your Evinrude an' fire it up:  
__Meet us out at party cove.  
__Come on in' the waters fine,  
__Just idle on over an' toss us a line._

John looked over at Slightly as Nibs sang, and he said, "If anyone wants to join in, they're more than slightly welcome to do that. And group songs are always fun."

Then all the Lost Boys joined in for the chorus.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club._

As they watched Tinkerbell temporarily take over the karaoke machine, the Twins came up and took the next verse.

Nag started, _Bermuda's, flip-flops and a tank-top tan:  
__He popped his first top at ten a.m.: that's Bob,  
__He's our president._

Plug continued, _We're checkin' out the girls on the upper deck,  
__Rubbin' in 15 SPF, its hot:  
__Everybody's jumpin' in._

Nodding his agreement at a group song, Curly sang the next part.  
_Later on when the sun goes down,  
__We'll pull out the jar and that old guitar,  
__And pass 'em around._

Then the boys sang the chorus again.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge,  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club_.

As he listened to them, John felt better. He even felt brave enough to try a solo.  
_When the party's over and we're all alone,  
__We'll be making waves in a no-wake zone._

Then all the boys joined in the chorus again.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge,  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club._

Then John sang the main part while the boys sang background vocals.

_Redneck Yacht Club.  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.) _

_The Redneck Yacht Club.  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)_

As everyone applauded, the Twins went back to the karaoke machine and thanked their fairy friend for filling in for them as the DJ.

"Okay, Tink. Now it's..." Nag started.  
"Your turn to sing." Plug finished.

"Flaming fondue forks, why not? I never got a chance to sing for you before!" the fairy agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: I own nothing of The Hunger Games franchise!)

Tinkerbell used her magic to produce a CD from the box. She brought Peter up and asked him to hold the microphone for her. She sat on his shoulder and began to sing.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

The boys were surprised. This was a song from one of their new favorite movies that Wendy once used to get Michael to go to sleep with. Even though she thought the movie itself was too intense when she watched it, they knew Slightly played the song for her, and she had fallen in love with the Taylor Swift tune. They also knew that thanks to the movie and the books the film was based on, Nibs had developed a fascination with archery.

_The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

They got another surprise when they heard Wendy start singing along.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
__Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

Peter nodded. It was nice to see Tink and Wendy actually getting along enough to sing together.

Tinkerbell, however, imagined that Peter was the only person in the room as she sang.  
_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far_

Wendy joined in, _But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

The girls sang together again, _Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes _

Meanwhile, Slightly was motioning Tootles and Michael to follow him.

Wendy started the next part, _Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open_

Then she and Tinkerbell finished the song together.  
_(Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open)_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

"That was incredible, Tinkerbell! But I'm sorry if I interrupted your song," Wendy said when the solo-turned-duet was finished. She also smiled at the Lost Boys, who instead of applauding, pressed the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips and held them out to her and Tink.

"You sounded good yourself," Tinkerbell said as she sat down. "And remember that Slightly said that if anyone wants to join the singer, they can."

"Both of you were great," Slightly spoke up, "And Michael, I slightly think it's time that you got in on this, and we haven't heard Tootles yet. Do you want me to pick a song for you?"

The younger boys nodded. They knew a few songs from listening to Slightly's radio and hearing Wendy sing. They also knew some songs from movies, and decided to do another one of those.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own any of the movie quotes. They're strictly from the Blues Brothers movies.**

After a few moments, Tootles and Michael finally made their selection from the box of CDs. "Is this one okay? I want to do something easy," Michael said to Slightly, who nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I've heard the Twins sing this one lots of times as they work on their inventions," Tootles added as he gave the CD to the Twins.

The Twins couldn't help but smirk at the comment, but they still took the CD. "Good one! But if you-" Nag started.  
"Do that one, you'll need this." Plug finished as he and his brother put fedoras and dark sunglasses on the two little boys, then he and Nag started a quote from one of their favorite movies.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got-" Nag started, donning his own fedora and sunglasses.  
"A full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes," Plug continued, putting on a second pair of sunglasses and a fedora.  
"It's dark and..."  
"We're wearing sunglasses."  
Then they said together, "Hit it!"

When the music started, and everyone applauded their rendition of the movie, Tootles and Michael sang together. _Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rawhide!_

Slightly donned another fedora and sunglasses as he said, "This is great! I slightly told you we had both kinds of music," When Wendy looked over at him, he continued, "We've got country, and western!"

Then Tootles started a verse, _Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Though the streams are swollen  
__Keep them dogies rollin'  
__Rawhide!_

Curly, who was also wearing a fedora and sunglasses, agreed as he said, "Yeah, Rawhide in A is a good country key!"

Meanwhile, Michael sang the next verse, _Rain and wind and weather  
__Hell-bent for leather  
__Wishin' my gal was by my side.  
__All the things I'm missin',  
__Good vittles, love, and kissin',  
__Are waiting at the end of my ride_

Then everyone joined them on the chorus.  
_Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Head 'em up, move 'em on  
__Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Rawhide_

_Count 'em out, ride 'em in,  
__Ride 'em in, count 'em out,  
__Count 'em out, ride 'em in  
__Rawhide!_

They fell silent as Tootles sang again, _Keep movin', movin', movin'  
__Though they're disapprovin'  
__Keep them dogies movin'  
__Rawhide!_

Michael continued, _Don't try to understand 'em  
__Just rope and throw and brand 'em  
__Soon we'll be living high and wide.  
__My hearts calculatin'  
__My true love will be waitin',  
__Be waitin' at the end of my ride._

Then everyone sang again, _Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Head 'em up, move 'em on  
__Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Rawhide_

_Count 'em out, ride 'em in,  
__Ride 'em in, count 'em out,  
__Count 'em out, ride 'em in  
__Rawhide!  
__Ride 'em in, Rawhide! _

Nibs, who was also wearing a fedora and sunglasses, had found a long rope, and was using it as a whip whenever they sang the chorus.

_Rawhide!_  
_Rawhide!_  
_Rawhide!_  
_  
__Rawhide!_

As everyone applauded and Tootles and Michael resumed their seats, Wendy stopped Slightly, who had been making his way over to the Twins with another song. "I just wanted to tell you that this was a really good idea," she said, "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Slightly grinned and handed the Twins his song. A slow pulsing beat filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys were all watching Slightly, who had gone up with his second song. They knew that he was in his element, and that he loved any and every type of music, even heavy rock songs like this one.

Slightly flashed his grin and started his song.

_Lines form on my face and hands  
Lines form from the ups and downs  
Well, I'm in the middle without any plans  
I'm a boy and I'm a man__  
_  
"WHAT?!" Peter yelled.

"Peter, it's just the song!" Nibs said a phrase that would come to be repeated as everyone in the Underground House sang the various songs.

_I'm eighteen  
And I don't know what I want  
I'm eighteen  
I just don't know what I want  
I'm eighteen  
I gotta get away  
Well, I gotta get out of this place  
I'll go runnin' in outer space, yeah_

The boys were all whooping as Slightly went over to Wendy and spun her as he sang the next verse.

_Well, I got a baby's brain and an old man's heart  
Took eighteen years to get this far  
Don't always know what I'm talkin' about  
Feels like I'm livin' in the middle of doubt_

Peter managed to calm down after Tink reminded him that this was both his and Slightly's favorite Alice Cooper song. Still, he thought, Slightly had better come up with a nicer sounding tune if he went up again, since Michael was looking a little tense.  
_  
__I'm eighteen  
I get confused every day  
I'm eighteen  
I just don't know what to say  
I'm eighteen  
I gotta get away__  
_  
Nibs maneuvered his way over to where the Twins were running the karaoke machine.

_Yeah, lines form on my face and my hands  
Lines form from the ups and down  
I'm in the middle without any plans  
I'm a boy and I'm a man_

Once again, Wendy was lifted up as one of the boys danced with her. However, she seemed to understand what Peter was thinking, as she nodded toward Michael. Slightly followed her gaze and nodded as he finished the song.  
_  
__I'm eighteen and I like it  
Yes, I like it  
Oh, I like it  
Love it  
Like it  
Love it  
Eighteen  
Eighteen  
I'm eighteen and I like it_

As everyone applauded, Slightly and Wendy sat down, breathless from the dance. "Michael, before I forget, I'm sorry if you were slightly scared by that song. It was just for fun, and I'd never intentionally sing anything that made you feel uncomfortable," he added.

As Michael smiled and nodded, Nibs grinned and motioned for the Twins to start his second song. A fast-paced beat filled the room.

**Author's Note: I was inspired by Peter Pan in Scarlet, the unofficial sequel to JM Barrie's classic novel, to have Slightly sing this, since he actually does age to eighteen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nibs smiled widely as the familiar beat of one of his favorite non-Broadway songs filled the room.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
__I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
_ _Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around  
_ _Since I was born.  
_ _And now it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _And you may look the other way.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man._

As he was singing, Nibs was doing some very similar moves to the ones in the well-known movie his song came from. Everyone also saw that he was doing his 'Mr. Mistofellees' routine from when he was in Small Monday Island's production of Cats.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
__You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
_ _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

"And now we know why disco died," Slightly quipped.

"Disco's not dead; it's just been-" Nag started, activating a reflective disco ball for the song.  
"In the Witness Protection Program," Plug finished. **(A/N: This little conversation between the Twins and Slightly was taken from an episode of Full House)**

Nibs smirked and continued his song. However, he just sang normally, since his vocal range couldn't go as high as the Bee Gees'. Nobody minded at all; they just liked seeing him up there having fun.

_Well now, I get low and I get high,  
__And if I can't get either, I really try.  
_ _Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
_ _I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
_ _You know it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _I'll live to see another day.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man.  
_ _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
_ _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

Tinkerbell was next to smile. "Bobbing buckets, even before we found him with the cast, we should have known it was Nibs who was behind the makeup that day!"

_Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
__Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
_ _Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive._

Slightly nodded, serious now. "That's slightly for sure. I remembered those moves from his Friends Day performance from when he was in Cats."

"Nibs always did like disco music!" Curly added, recalling that whenever Slightly had his radio playing when they did chores around the Underground House, the station would 'mysteriously' change from country to disco.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
__I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
_ _Music loud and women warm,  
_ _I've been kicked around since I was born.  
_ _And now it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _And you may look the other way.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man._

As he was singing, Nibs was grinning as he watched Tootles and Michael imitating the disco moves that he was doing. These two had really liked it when he did these moves onstage, and Michael felt a lot better.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, __you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', _ _and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
_ _Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _I'm stayin' alive._

"Great. First a monster jam, and now a cheesy disco. What's next?" Curly said as Nibs sat down after striking the classic disco pose at the end of his song.

"That's easy! Another-" Nag started.  
"Country hit!" Plug finished.  
"And this one's all yours!" they said together.


	11. Chapter 11

The Twins smirked as they picked up a CD for him. A fast paced rhythm filled the room.

Curly was laughing as he recognized the song. "Oh, no! Twins, not that one! Every time Slightly sings that song, I sing it for a week!"

"No problem! This time you-" Nag started, grinning.  
"Beat him to the punch!" Plug finished, smirking.

Shaking his head and laughing, Curly took the microphone.

_We were all down at Margie's bar  
__Telling stories if we had one  
_ _Someone fired the old jukebox up  
_ _The song it played was a sad one  
_ _A teardrop rolled down Bubba's nose  
_ _From the pain the song was inflicting  
_ _And all at once he jumped to his feet  
_ _Just like somebody kicked him _

_Bubba shot the juke box last night  
_ _Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
____Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box last night_

"Twins, you two will have to sing the next song for this!" Peter scolded playfully.

"That's fine-" Nag started.  
"By us!" Plug finished.

Curly's smile was wider as he sang the Mark Chesnutt song. So what if this song was stuck in his head for a week again? Slightly was right: this was all for fun.

_Bubba ain't never been accused of being mentally stable  
__So we did not draw an easy breath  
_ _Until he laid that colt on the table  
_ _He hung his head til the cops showed up  
_ _They dragged him right out of Margies  
_ _Told him "Don't play dumb with us, son,  
_ _You know damn well what the charge is."_

Once again, the Lost Boys were all singing the chorus with him.

_Bubba shot the juke box last night  
__Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
_ _Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box last night_

By this time, as he and Plug were singing with Curly, Nag was hunting in the box for a song for his brother and himself to sing.

_Well, the sheriff arrived with his bathrobe on  
__The confrontation was a tense one  
_ _Shook his head said, "Bubba m'boy,  
_ _You was always a dense one."  
_ _Reckless discharge of a gun  
_ _That's what the officers are claiming  
_ _Bubba hollered, "Reckless, hell!  
_ _I shot just where I was aiming."_

Meanwhile, Wendy was whispering to Slightly, "I should be shocked that you're all singing this, but this is actually a really funny song!"

_Bubba shot the juke box last night  
__Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
_ _Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box, stopped it with one shot  
_ _Bubba shot the jukebox last night _

_Well he could not tell right from wrong  
_ _Through the teardrops in his eyes  
_ _Beyond a shadow of a doubt  
_ _It was justifiable homicide  
_

_Bubba shot the juke box  
Stopped it with one shot  
_ _Bubba shot the jukebox last night_

As everyone applauded, Curly sat down again, already humming the accursed melody, but still smiling. Meanwhile, Nag was grinning as he showed Plug a CD. His brother nodded in agreement on the song, and this time Nibs took over as the DJ.


End file.
